Charlie and his Bella
by Fictionfiction
Summary: Charlie returns home earlier than unexpected and finds Bella in a compromising position which is the start of a relationship between them of pain and pleasure. Bella/Charlie; Sub/Dom; master/slave. Graphic. Only 18
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Twilight Franchise is a property of Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Charlie was not going to be home that night. So Bella decided to indulge in her favourite past time- masturbation. She got out her toys and laid them next to each other. She had two dildos. One was 4 inch long and 2 inch thick. The other one was shorter but slightly thicker. She also had nipple clamps, a ball gag, and lastly, her favourite was a vibrator which stimulated both her clit and her pussy. Her favourite feature about this vibrator was that it had a timer to stop vibrating by itself. Now she just needed one last thing to carry out what she wanted to.

Bella went downstairs to Charlie's office and opened the draw that she knew held all his police related stuff which he had left to go spend the night with Billy watching some really important football match. After rummaging through the drawer, she found what she was looking for. A pair of handcuffs. Bella went upstairs and started getting ready.

She first stripped and inserted one of the dildos in her ass using some lube. She was already getting so wet and she hadn't even started yet! Next, she attached the nipple clamps to her nipples, tight enough to cause some discomfort but not much. She then put on her ball gag and got into bed. Now came her favourite part. She tied her legs to the bedpost using some of her scarves and attached her vibrator to her pussy after putting a timer of 2 hours with a 2 minutes break after every 8 minutes. She moment she started the vibrator, she started cumming as she was already very horny and wet. As she was coming down from her orgasm, she quickly handcuffed her hands to the bedposts too, keeping the key close to her hand so she could reach it when she was done. Not too soon after, she had another orgasm and she came, moaning loudly. This went on for some time. Some of the time, Bella came while sometimes she came very close to the edge but couldn't come because the vibrator stopped. All her nerve endings were on fire and she couldn't stop moaning loud enough for her neighbours to hear. Thankfully she had her ball gag on.

* * *

Charlie returned home, disappointed. He was not able to watch the match with Billy because he was called for some 'super important' village meeting. Guess he has to watch the match alone at home now.

"Bella I'm home." He called out as he entered the house but got no reply. 'Guess she is sleeping' he thought when suddenly he heard muffled sounds coming from Bella's room. He went up to check on her. He knocked on her door but didn't get any reply even though the muffled sounds continued from inside. He was scared now. He entered Bella's room and his jaw was left hanging open at the sight before him. Bella was spread eagle spread on her bed and tied to the bedposts with scarves and handcuffs. Were those his handcuffs! She had a ball gag and nipple clamps on and vibrator inserted in her pussy and if he was not wrong, he even saw a dildo in her ass. He was getting hard by seeing this. He had always found her daughter attractive with her big luscious boobs and toned figure but never in a bad way but after seeing this, his thoughts started wondering. He couldn't stop staring at her, ogling her. He always had an affinity for being a dominant and seeing Bella all tied up like the perfect submissive turned him on.

He decided that he wanted her to be his submissive and seeing the position she is in now, he didn't think she would refuse.

"Bella?" He called out to her. She didn't hear. She was too busy undergoing another orgasm. She was already on her third orgasm in front of him. Her vibrator stopped and and finally there was some silence. The only thing that Charlie could hear was Bella's deep pantings. She had her eyes closed and still hadn't seen him.

"Bella."He called out again. Her eyes flew wide open and she her face turned red due to embarrassment. She reached out to grab her key but due to her hurry, she knocked it on the ground instead. Now she had no chance of removing her restraints without Charlie's help and this made her even more embarrassed. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel more aroused, to be on display like this before someone and the heated looks Charlie was giving her was not helping either. To add on to her embarrassment, her vibrator started vibrating again and she couldn't help but moan very loudly. She started thrashing around not knowing what to do.

Seeing her thrash around like this in a helpless manner made his dick twitch.

"Calm down baby girl. It'll be fine." He said to her in a soothing manner. He went and removed her ball gag so that he could listen to her fans more clearly. Then he went and removed the vibrator from her pussy. He could see her pussy glistening with her juices and cum. She was so wet. She had even made a big wet spot on her bedsheets.

"Thank you daddy. Please untie me now." She said. Cute. She thought he was going to let her go. He went and increased the tightness of her nipple clamps which made Bella scream in pain. She had never had them soon this tight before.

"I am not going to let you go Babygirl. You have been naughty haven't you."

"What do you mean daddy?" Bella asked, her eyes as big as saucers, staring at him with both fear and excitement in her eyes.

He went and softly brushed over her clit. Her pussy was still very sensitive and this small touch made Bella moan out loud. He went and brushed her clit once once, this time a little more firmer and then started circling her clit with two of his finger.

Bella couldn't believe her father was making her feel such sinful things. She moaned loudly as he started circling her clit and then she pushed one finger inside her vagina and started pumping it in and out. He then added another finger after a few minutes. Bella was getting close, very close. With his other hand, she went and pinched her nipples. With this added simulation, Bella fell over the edge.

"Daddy!" She moaned as she came. Hearing her moan his name made Charlie even harder. He couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped his pants and removed them along with his boxers. His member stood proudly. Charlie knew that he had a huge dick. It was a little more than 8 inches long and almost 4 inches thick.

He climbed on top of Bella and in one swift motion he was inside her.

Bella felt so good. she had never been this full. Her dad's cock was magnificent. She had sex before, many times but never with a guy with a cock this big.

"Do you like Daddy's cock in your pussy?"

"Yes!" Was the only reply she could come up with. He was fucking her so fast and so deep that she couldn't keep her wits around.

"You do don't you? You are such a slut. But you are my slut, aren't you? My fucktoy, my slave. C'mon say it and I will let you come." Charlie growled in her ear.

Bella couldn't help it anymore. She was already so close.

"Yes daddy! I am your slut! Your toy! Please let me cum daddy."

Hearing her say this made Charlie lose control.

"Cum my slut" He whispered into her ears as he unloaded her cum in her pussy.

* * *

A/N: Second chapter coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Twilight Franchise belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Charlie was in his office writing up a contract to include rules and regulations. He was currently very satisfied. After fucking Bella in the pussy, he had made her give him a head and then fucked her ass with the dildo. She was peaceful sleeping in his bed, naked of course, exhausted from having multiple orgasms in one night.

He finished writing up the contract and went to his room. He stripped and went to his bed which was being kept warm by Bella's soft naked body. He had brought her here after she got knocked out from exhaustion in her room. He went to bed feeling sexually satisfied after a very long time.

* * *

Bella woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was sore all over and pussy ached so bad. She looked around and noticed that she was not in her own room but Charlie's. Last night's memories flooded back to her and her cheeks turned red. She looked next to her and saw Charlie sleeping. Sometime during the night, the cover had shifted off him and his mighty dick was on display. Bella's mouth watered on seeing it. She remembered that Charlie had loved when she had sucked him off that night. Not being able to resist the temptation, she took his dick in her mouth.

She licked the tip and sucked his knob. She started gently massaging his balls and started bobbing her mouth over his dick. She was not able to take all of his dick in her mouth but tried as much as she could. She suddenly felt hands on her hair. Charlie grabbed her hair and started fucking her mouth. His dick was hitting the back of her throat in each stroke but luckily she didn't have any gag reflex.

Soon Charlie was cumin in her mouth and she swallowed all the cum greedily.

* * *

Bella was cooking breakfast for Charlie. He loved the way she had woken him up that morning and he had rewarded her by fingering her till she came twice. She placed his plate in front of him and sat next to him with her own plate.

"Read this and then sign it." He said, handing her the contract he had written last night.

Bella read through the paper and her cheeks turned redder as she continued reading.

I, Bella Swan agree to be the willing submissive and slave of Charlie Swan till the age of 18 after which I may or may not continue to pursue to relationship with him.

I agree to do whatever he wishes and follow the following rules-

1) To wear whatever my master wants me to wear

2) To always ask permission before doing anything

3) To obey each of his rules and complete all the tasks given by him

3) To refer to him as master/sir under normal circumstances and daddy during sex

4) To readily take any punishment my master deems fit if he thinks I haven't obeyed him which may include but is not limited to orgasm denial, speaking, bondage, humiliation etc

5) To never complain about anything

They didn't seem too bad. He handed me a pen and I signed the bond. He then handed me another sheet of paper which contained all of his rules-

1) The slave will remain nude in the house unless otherwise specified by her master

2)The slave will never look the master in the eye

3)The slave will not be able to eat, drink or use the washroom without the master's permission

4)The slave must cease all sexual relationships which don't involve her master unless ordered by the master

5)The slave must always keep herself shaven clean everywhere

6)The slave cannot masturbate without asking her master's permission

7)The slave must wear whatever her master tells her to outside

8)She must act like a slave even in public as this is a 24/7 contract

9)The slave must always tell her master the truth

10) The slave must always kneel in front of the master with her legs wide open and her hands behind her head whenever she asks him permission

11) The slave must readily accept any temporary or permanent forms of marking

12) the slave must always be on birth control

Bella found these rules controlling and very dominating but for some reason she loved it. She had always known that she was sexually submissive but in the past 12 hours she realised that she loves being controlled and being helpless. Reading the rules made her wet. She happily signed this paper too without any complains and handed it back to Charlie.

"You are not following one of the rules yet pet" He sneered. "Strip"

Bella started removing her clothes. She removed the lace camisole she was wearing and then proceeded to remove the booty shorts she was wearing. She had forgone to wear a bra but had worn a thong. Just as she went to remove it, Charlie stopped her.

"Come here."

Bella went and stood in front of him. He took the front and back of the thong and pulled it up so that it wash pushing against her pussy.

"You will not make any changes to it till I tell you to. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes master."

"Good. I am letting you go this time because you are still learning but make this mistake again and I will punish you."

"Yes master." Bella then proceeded to sit and start eating her breakfast but remembered Charlie's rules. She kneeled in front of Charlie with her knees wide and her hand behind her head which pushed her boobs out and let Charlie have a clear view of her pussy.

"May I eat master?" She asked with her eyes downwards, looking at his feet.

"Yes." He smirked. He could see her pussy glistening. All this was making her wet. "But you must sit on my lap and feed me as well."

She did as she was told. She went and sat on Charlie's lap with her feet hanging on one side as she leaned on to Charlie's chest.

"Feed me and you are not allowed to use any cutlery." He ordered. Bella picked up a piece of bacon and held it to his mouth. He ate it and then fed her a piece too. They continued this till both their plates were empty.

"And now of the last part of your meal. Suck my cock slut."

"Yes master." She replied meekly. She kneeled in front of him and unzipped his pants and brought out his dick. She wrapped her mouth around it and sucked on it. she then removed her mouth and sucked on his balls and peppered his dicks with kisses. She whirled her tongue around the dick and used her hands to simulate the remaining part which she couldn't fit in her mouth while her hands gently massaged his balls.

He was getting close. Just as he was about to come, he removed his dick from her wet hot mouth as sprayed his cum all over her face and body.

"You are not allowed to clean yourself up till I tell you to. You can go and do whatever you want to now as long as it doesn't include anything sexual." He ordered and left for work leaving a very horny Bella behind with cum all over her.

* * *

A/N:Reviews appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Twilight Franchise belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

xx

Charlie returned home at night wondering if Bella had cleaned herself up or not. He almost wished that she did because it would have given him a chance to punish her. He opened the door to her room and saw her doing homework like a obedient little girl. And she still had cum on her. Seeing that made Charlie's dick twitch in his pants.

"Slut. Go wash up and then come back here in 10 minutes. we have some work to do."

Bella jumped on hearing his voice.

"Yes master." She quickly went to the bathroom and cleaned up. She had been horny all day. She almost came close to masturbating but fought off the urge because she was scared of what her master would do if he found out in any way.

When she returned to her room, she saw Charlie standing in front of her opened cupboard, going through her clothes.

"Master." She said, making her presence known.

"Go lie on your bed and masturbate but you are not allowed to cum." He ordered without even turning around.

She followed his order like an obedient slave. She lay on her bed, spread her legs and started masturbating. She continued this till she came close and then stopped and started again after a minute. She continued this but by the fourth time, it was almost physically impossible to remove her hand from her pussy because she hadn't summed the whole day.

On the other hand, Charlie was going through her closet, making a pile of the clothes and needed to be thrown away and another one which he deemed fit for her to wear. He wanted to show her off to everyone. Show everyone that she was his slut, his slave. She could see her struggle to keep from summing and that gave him a sick sense of joy.

After he was done, he told her to stop. He was actually impressed with her. She had managed not come even though she hadn't cummed all day.

"We will be giving away all these clothes," he said pointing to the heap containing all her pants, unflattering shirts and unflattering lingerie. "You will only be allowed to wear these but after some alterations." He continued as he pointed to the heap containing all her skirts, shorts, some t-shirts and her best lingerie. "You will make all the skirts so that they reach just under your ass and alter all your tops to show more cleavage and also shorten them up along with all the shorts. The shorts must also reach just below the but. You have until tomorrow evening to complete this task. And on Monday, we will have to go to Port Angeles so better keep your schedule clear"

Bella nodded. She could do this. She was quite skilled in alterations having taken textiles for quite a few years."Yes master." She was intrigued about why they were going to town though.

"Good for now, go cook dinner and then you can start on this. I want you at the dinner table sharp at 9.

* * *

After having dinner, Charlie took Bella upstairs to his room. She was currently on the bed, on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. Charlie was lubing up her ass. He took one of the dildos and started inserting it inside of her. "Remember pet, no cumming." He ordered as he continued to pump the dildo in her ass. It was becoming extremely difficult for Bella to not come. She had been already wet from masturbating almost an hour ago and not being able to come.

Charlie sneaked his hand and inserted two fingers into Bella's pussy while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Bella was so close.

"Please daddy, please let me come." Bella begged.

Charlie was impressed that she remembered to call him daddy and almost let her cum but he also wanted to punish her. "No pet, you may not." But it was becoming too much for her. She came with a lot moan as her inner walls clenched around Charlie's fingers. Charlie secretly smirked. He would finally be able to punish her. He slapped her ass with a lot of force and Bella groaned, both with pain and pleasure.

Suddenly, he picked Bella up and took her downstairs to the kitchen and placed her so that her front body was flushed against the wall that he knew was the common wall for him and his neighbour. Without any warning, he plunged his cock into her and proceeded to fuck her asshole hard and fast. Bella was screaming loudly. She had never had something as big as Charlie's cock in her ass before and even though it was painful, it also caused delicious sensation to go up her body and very soon she was coming again. Charlie continued to plunge into her ass until he was close. He removed his cock, tuned her over and came all over her.

Just as this happened, someone knocked on the door. 'The fun part starts now' Charlie though. He untied Bella's hands.

"Go open the door pet." At this, Bella's eyes went so wide that it was comical. She stood in one place without moving. When Charlie glared at her, she quickly scurried to go open the door. She opened the door to find there neighbour , who was a little older than Charlie, standing on the other side. A surprised look came on his face when he found a very naked Bella, red all over with embarrassment with cum all over her open the door.

Bella felt a pair of hands, grip her hips. She turned to find a _fully dressed_ Charlie behind her.

"Mr. Green! So nice to see you. Please come inside." stammered a yes and stepped inside. They went inside, sat on the couches and Charlie started talking to him as if everything was normal. But could only stare at Bella's naked form. Bella fidgeted under his gaze and she saw a noticeable bump in his pants. Unfortunately, Charlie saw this too.

"You seem to be having a problem there." He said while looking at his pants. At this, his eyes snapped back to Charlie. "Want my slave to help you with that problem." Seeing his confused face, he pointed to Bella,"meet my pet, Bella."

Bella wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She had never been so embarrassed but she was also so turned on being referred to as Charlie's slave. She saw give a wicked smile and beckoned her to kneel in front of him. She looked at Charlie who had a amused look on his face and did so.

"Take care of this." He said, "slave." Bella's cheeks were burning as she went to open up his pant when she heard Charlie clear his voice.

"You didn't ask permission pet, you will be punished for that later." Bella just nodded but inside she was berating herself. "I'm sorry master. May i suck 's cock master?" She asked in the most innocent voice she could muster. Charlie nodded as Green groaned to himself hearing Bella who he once though was innocent say the word cock.

Bella opened his pants, removed his impressive dick and started sucking on it. She licked it, massaged his balls, sucked on it and soon he was cumin. After all, he had had a young girl's mouth around his cock after a long time.

Charlie stood. "Well, it was lovely to have you here but its time for Bella's punishment." At this Green zipped his pants up and stood as well. "Please feel free to drop in anytime. We would love to have you." They both smirked, shook hands and then Green left. Charlie turned to her. "Its time for your punishment pet."

Turns out the 'punishment' was spanking her till her ass turned as red as a tomato. She fell asleep soon after, tired out from all the activities.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Twilight Franchise is a property of Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Bella was pushed, face front, against the wall with Charlie fucking her from behind at a fast pace while fingering her clit. Bella was shouting into the wall and she was pretty sure that their neighbour could hear everything. The walls were thin after all. He had been fucking her like this for the last thirty minutes and she had already came twice. She was too oversensitive and the smallest touches brought her intense pleasure. Her father had a lot of stamina and had surprisingly not come even once.

"Such a fucking slut aren't you? Taking it so well from behind." Charlie whispered into her ear.

"YES! YES I AM." Bella moaned.

"And who do you belong to?"

"ONLY YOU MASTER! ONLY YOU!" Bella cried. She was so near.

Charlie turned her around, grabbed her hips, brought her legs around his waist and started pounding into her pussy. This angle put his dick even deeper into her pussy, hitting her g-spot with each hit. She couldn't handle it anymore and came for the third time. Her clenching cunt finally pushed Charlie over the edge and he came into her pussy.

He pulled out his now soft dick and saw the cum dribbling out of Bella's dirty pussy which brought him extreme satisfaction. He loved having his daughter as his fucktoy and she was so submissive. She was basically an old perverted dom's walking wet dream.

He picked Bella up and dumped her on the sofa. She was completely numb after having orgasmed so many times. He walked to the kitchen to grab himself some beer when suddenly the bell rang. He went out to the living room to see that Bella had fallen asleep. He went and opened the door to see that their neighbour Green was back to have some more fun. He had definitely heard them fucking.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the chapter being so short but hopefully I will be able to upload the next one soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Twilight Franchise is a property of Stephanie Meyer.

Warnings: Master/slave, incest, double penetration, dirty talk, degradation, cum inflation. Proceed with caution.

* * *

Green smirked and stepped inside the house, shutting the door behind him.

"I heard you both having fun and thought that maybe I could join in. I hope you don't mind" He said as he started walking towards the living room where Bella was asleep.

"I told you, you are always welcome." Charlie said, "I am not a selfish person. I don't mind sharing my toys as long as they remain loyal to me."

Green sat and started groping Bella's tits, twisting her nipples but the exhausted girl didn't wake up from her slumber. Charlie went to the kitchen and brought a glass of cold water.

"Wake up bitch. You have a guest to entertain." He said as he threw the cold water straight to Bella's face which caused her to wake up in surprise. She was shocked to see her neighbour standing in front of her with his hands on her tits and scrambled to sit up.

"Hi little Bella. Happy to see me" He leered at her. Bella had no choice but to nod. She was instructed by Charlie to always follow whatever their guests told her to do. She was a good girl and always followed her master's rules after all.

Green suddenly stood up and started stripping his clothes.

"I had a taste of her mouth last time. Now I want to sample her pussy." He said as he sat down on the sofa and grabbed Bella to straddle her. He placed her so that her cunt was directly on top of his dick. He slowly rubbed his dick against her slit, still wet from her juices and Charlie's cum, and suddenly slammed her down onto him causing Bella to cry out of both pleasure and pain. He kept on slamming her from down and she had tears streaming down her face.

She then suddenly felt a finger probing her asshole. Charlie was fingering her ass from behind. He went and collected some of her juices and started scissoring her. Soon she felt a dick entering her from the behind. The stretch felt amazing. Having two dicks inside her felt amazing. She always wanted to have sex with all her holes being filled. The only hole left was her mouth but she didn't mind. Both the men started maintaining a rhythm of slamming into her at the same time. She was still sensitive from all the orgasms she had previously and being pounded by two dicks was sure to make her more sore.

"Such a fucking slut, isn't she." Green murmured as he bit Bella's neck. "Taking it up both her holes. I bet she always dreamed of this."

Bella moaned.

"My slut is absolutely perfect. So submissive and such a whore. Always read to accept her daddy's dick and please him." Charlie moaned into her ear.

"DADDY PLEASE!" She was so close. So close.

After just a few seconds, she was cumming hard. This was the best orgasm she had ever had. Feeling her tighten send both the men over the edge too and both of them filled her with their cum. Feeling both of their cum caused Bella to cum again for the fifth time within the last two hours.

All three of them were panting hard.

"Keep it clenched slut." Charlie said as he slipped out of her and Bella followed her order.

Charlie brought a dildo and inserted it into her ass, blocking his cum into her ass.

"Remove this only when I tell you to." He ordered.

Bella nodded and rose up. She could feel the cum slushing in her stomach and it felt really good. Green finally moved, got dressed and left with a smirk towards Charlie and groping Bella's ass one last time.

It had been a tiring say for Bella and she couldn't wait to sleep.

She knelt in front of Charlie with her legs open, just as she was instructed to do when asking Charlie for permission.

"Please may I go sleep master. I am really tired from today's activities. Charlie took pity on Bella and allowed her to go sleep.

She went up to Charlie's room- she wasn't allowed to sleep in her room anymore- and crashed into the bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

A/N: I hope you are enjoying it so far! Leave a comment saying what you would like to see in the story and I will try to include it.


End file.
